


Heldenscheiß

by thots_tochter



Category: Tatort, Tatort: München
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: Allmächtig, Established Relationship, Extended Scene, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Tatort München
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Ivo ist ein Held. Franz ist not amused...





	Heldenscheiß

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Der Dank gebührt einmal mehr der wundervollen TurelieTelcontar
> 
>  **Spoiler:** Dicke Spoiler für das Ende von „Allmächtig“, aber ich schätze, wenn man den Tatort nicht kennt, versteht man die Szene auch nicht wirklich. Es lohnt sich aber in jedem Fall, diesen Tatort mal zu schauen.  
>  **Prompt:** [de_bingo 1018/19](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/13759.html): Held/Idol
> 
>  **A/N:** Ich denke, dass das Ende von _„Allmächtig“_ einfach danach schrie, mal in irgendeiner Form als Fic verarbeitet zu werden, ist nachvollziehbar, wenn man diesen Tatort mal gesehen hat. Die Aktionen und die Interaktion der beiden ist so typisch wie wundervoll. Naja, und da ich noch den Prompt „Held“ frei hatte und Franz und Ivo sich eh gerade alles an Ideen unter den Nagel reißen, was nicht bei drei in den Löchern ist, war es dann wohl irgendwie nicht zu verhindern. Nicht dass ich es ernsthaft gewollt hätte… XD  
> So, oder so, ich hoffe, es gefällt.

# „Heldenscheiß“

 

_„Für diese Menschen ist es nie vorbei. Sie werden nicht aufhören. Ihre ganze Welt brennt. Der Schlange wächst längst ein neuer Kopf.“_

_„Rufus, wenn Sie sich jetzt umbringen, dann verlassen Sie den Posten, den Gott Ihnen zugewiesen hat.“_

Franz redete auf den jungen Pater ein, wie auf ein krankes Pferd, zermarterte sich das Hirn auf der Suche nach etwas, irgendetwas, das ihn dazu bewegen könnte, das brennende Aufnahmestudio zu verlassen. Ihm fiel nichts ein. Rufus war so weit jenseits jeder Logik, jedes gesunden Menschenverstands, da konnte er nicht mehr folgen. Wollte er auch gar nicht. Es hätte wahrscheinlich auch keinen Sinn. Rufus schien ihm ja nicht einmal mehr zuzuhören. Er hatte sich auf die Knie fallen lassen, die Hände gefaltet und betete jetzt. Nahm er die Flammen um ihn herum überhaupt wahr? Ahnte er, was ihm blühte? Wie grausam ein Tod durch Verbrennen war?

Herrgott, wo blieb denn die Feuerwehr? Und wo war Ivo schon wieder hin? Warum verpisste sein werter Partner sich einfach? Ließ ihn hier allein, mit diesem verblendeten jungen Mann? Der war doch sonst immer so gut darin, eine Verbindung zu diesen irgendwie verqueren Typen zu kriegen. Da ging es ums Gefühl. Das war Ivos Job, verdammt, nicht seiner.

Er schluckte trocken, schloss die Augen, suchte weiter verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten, dem einen Gedanken, der durchdrang zu Rufus, bevor es zu spät war. Irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren ahnte er schon, dass es sinnlos war. Das Gesicht eines anderen jungen Mannes stieg aus seinem Gedächtnis herauf. Genauso verblendet, genauso entschlossen, die Welt vom ‚Bösen‘ zu befreien, genauso entschlossen, den Feuertod zu sterben. Das Knistern der Flammen schwoll an, blendete alles aus, erfüllte seine Ohren ganz und gar und eine brennende Hitze kroch seine Beine herauf.

Nein! Er riss die Augen wieder auf, drängte die Bilder in seinem Kopf mit aller Macht zurück. Das war lange her! Seine Faust krachte auf den Tisch und ein Stechen zog durch seine Hand. Er hatte gar nicht realisiert, dass er sie gehoben hatte. Der Schmerz half. Er gab es auf, Rufus mit Worten überzeugen zu wollen. Es hatte doch keinen Sinn.

_„Rufus, komm’ raus. Kommen Sie raus, Rufus.“_

Wenn er Rufus’ Konzentration störte, ihn nicht in eine Trance fallen ließ, dann hatte er vielleicht eine Chance. Dann übermannte die menschliche Urangst vor dem Feuer vielleicht seine religiöse Verblendung, bevor er da drinnen in Ohnmacht fiel. Es war die einzige Chance.

Schritte näherten sich von der Seite, ein Schnaufen. Ivo? Nein, nur Karlhuber, der schwerfällig herangestürmt kam. Wo zur Hölle war Ivo?

_„Er ist jetzt auch drin.“_

_„Wer?“_

Verständnislos schaute er Karlhuber an, vermisste einmal mehr Carlo, bei dem er jetzt sofort gewusst hätte, was Sache war. Wer war drin? Und wo? Wieso auch? Was interessierte ihn das überhaupt? Wo Ivo war, wollte er wissen, alles andere war uninteressant.

Mit einem Mal war ihm vollkommen klar, wen Karlhuber meinte. Er sah, wie sich dessen Lippen bewegten, sah die seltsame Geste, mit der er seine Antwort untermalte, doch er hörte nichts. Las die einzig mögliche Antwort nur von dessen Lippen ab.

_„Batic.“_

Seine Brust wurde eng. Ihm blieb die Luft weg und das Herz hämmerte gegen seine Rippen. In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut, schwoll zu einem Dröhnen, vermischte sich mit dem Tosen der Flammen zu einer Kakophonie. Ivo!

Er starrte auf die unüberwindliche Panzerglasscheibe. Sein Ivo war da drin! In diesem Inferno. Hinter der verschlossenen Tür. Unerreichbar! Er wünschte sich einen Laserblick, Magnetismus oder irgendwelche anderen Superheldenkräfte, die mit dieser Scheibe, der Tür, der Wand kurzen Prozess machen würden. Aber er hatte nichts. Er war kein Held.

Die Flammen loderten höher und höher, schlugen längst bis an die Decke. Das Aufnahmestudio war schon voller Rauch, Rufus kaum mehr zu erkennen. Nur noch eine dunkle Silhouette gegen die brausende Feuersbrunst. Allein seine Stimme schallte in Fetzen noch immer gespenstisch körperlos über das Mikrophon nach draußen.

_„… des Todes …“_

Franz drückte den Knopf der Gegensprechanlage, rief nach Ivo, brüllte ins Mikro in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, irgendetwas zu erreichen. Es war das einzige, was er tun konnte.

_„Ivo! Ivo, komm’ raus, Mensch!“_

Nichts. Keine Reaktion. Keine Gestalt, die sich hastig durch die Flammen bewegte. Kein Schatten, der zügig zur Tür hinüber huschte. Nur brüllende Flammen. Viel zu schnell fraßen sie sich durch das Studio, erfassten alles in ihrem Weg. Eine Rückkoppelung kreischte schrill durch das tosende Inferno. Irgendetwas stürzte scheppernd zu Boden. Czernys Stimme erstarb. Ohnmächtig geworden von den Dämpfen? Von einem Kulissenteil erschlagen? Vielleicht. Es war nicht wichtig. Er war selbst schuld. Wichtig war nur Ivo. Sein Ivo, der für diesen verblendeten Deppen sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte.

_„Wo bleibt denn die Feuerwehr?“_

Seine Stimme überschlug sich, klang bald noch schriller als die Rückkoppelung, selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren. Karlhuber starrte ihn wortlos an. Der konnte am allerwenigsten dafür, dass Ivo mal wieder den Helden spielen musste, das wusste Franz in irgendeinem rationalen Rest seines Gehirns ganz genau. Auch das interessierte ihn im Augenblick nicht. Er stürmte um den Tisch herum zu der massiven Fensterscheibe, schlug mit den flachen Händen dagegen, brüllte was seine Lungen hergaben.

_„Ivo!“_

Sinnlos! Ivo konnte ihn nicht hören. Nicht durch die Schallisolierung, schon gar nicht über das Inferno da drinnen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören, hämmerte gegen die Fensterscheibe, als könnten seine bloßen Hände irgendwie erreichen, was der Feuerlöscher vorhin nicht vermocht hatte. Er musste es einfach versuchen. Es war das einzige, was er tun konnte. Sonst war er vollkommen ohnmächtig.

_„Ivo!“_

Er schrie noch lauter, versuchte die Flammen zu übertönen. Seine Handflächen schmerzten schon, doch er konnte nicht aufhören. Wieder und wieder klatschten seine Hände gegen die Scheibe. Sie wurde schon heiß, selbst hier außen.

_„Ivo!“_

_„Herr Leitmayr, kommen Sie!“_

Karlhuber kam herangestürmt, packte ihn bei der Schulter, riss ihn mit sich zu Boden. Sie prallten hart auf den blanken Beton. Über ihnen barst die Fensterscheibe mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Scherben schossen in alle Richtungen, regneten klirrend um sie herunter. Ein paar streiften Franz’ Schulter, landeten auf seinem Rücken. Er barg den Kopf in den Armen, hielt den Atem an, wartete nur, bis es vorbei war.

Endlich! Das Klirren wurde weniger, erstarb schließlich ganz. Es waren wohl kaum zwei Sekunden gewesen, aber ihm schien es doch eine ganze Ewigkeit. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf, stemmte sich vom Boden hoch, kletterte wieder auf die Füße. Scherben rieselten von seinem Rücken zu Boden, knirschten unter seinen Schuhen. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Auch nicht um Karlhuber.

Rauch strömte durch das geborstene Fenster nach draußen, verteilte sich um ihn, machte das Atmen schwer. Er hustete, hatte das Gefühl, er könnte nicht genug Luft in seine Lungen bekommen, doch sein Blick galt nur den Flammen. Meterhoch schlugen sie in die Halle, so hell, dass er kaum hinsehen konnte.

Er wandte den Blick ab, starrte auf die geschlossene Tür, als könnte er sie mit purer Willenskraft öffnen, Ivo da herauszerren. Da! War da nicht ein Schatten? Eine Bewegung hinter der Tür? Nein. Nur eine Täuschung im höhnischen Lichtspiel der Flammen. Die Tür blieb unbarmherzig geschlossen.

Wieder hustete er. Das Atmen wurde immer schwerer, die Hitze unerträglich. Seine Wangen brannten, seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. Er trat ein paar Schritte rückwärts und stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Knien ab. Dumpf starrte er zu Boden, versuchte zu verstehen, irgendwie zu begreifen, was hier gerade passierte, was er tun musste. Es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Das Feuer beherrschte seinen Geist, fraß jeden Gedanken, ließ ihm keine Chance. Ivo war da drinnen, er hier draußen. Er hatte versagt! Krachend stürzten die brennenden Kulissen zusammen, unterstrichen sein Versagen. Verhöhnten ihn noch dafür.

Wieder krachte es – und plötzlich bewegte sich die Türklinke. Die Angeln knarrten, die Tür flog auf, schlug krachend gegen die Wand. Eine gebückte Gestalt erschien im Türrahmen, mühte sich mit einer großen Last, schleppte, schleifte etwas Schweres, Regloses über den Fußboden. Franz starrte auf dieses Wunder vor seinen Augen, konnte kaum fassen, was er da sah. Jedes bisschen Verstand sagte ihm, dass dieses Inferno niemand überleben konnte, und doch sah er es mit eigenen Augen. Erst mit Verspätung kam die Erkenntnis in seinem Gehirn an: Das war Ivo, der sich da abmühte. Ivo, der mal wieder alles riskiert hatte, um einen wahnsinnigen Idioten vor sich selbst zu retten. Sein Ivo! Er lebte! Schnaufte und hustete wie eine alte Dampflok, mühte sich verzweifelt, Czerny aus dem Feuer zu zerren. Tonnenschwere Steine fielen Franz vom Herzen und endlich kam wieder Leben in ihn. Er stürmte zu Ivo, griff nach Czernys linkem Arm, teilte die Last mit seinem Partner. Seine Finger streiften Ivos Hand. Warme, trockene Haut. Lebendige Haut.

_„Komm her.“_

Czerny gab keinen Ton von sich, wehrte sich auch nicht, rührte sich überhaupt nicht. Vielleicht nur bewusstlos, vielleicht schon tot, Franz wusste es noch immer nicht zu sagen. Gemeinsam schleiften sie ihn weg von dem Inferno, das er angerichtet hatte. Ivo hustete und schnaufte immer noch neben ihm. Sein Atem klang angestrengt und rasselnd. Auf seiner Wange zeichnete sich ein seltsamer dunkler Streifen ab – eine Brandwunde? Nur Dreck? – und er schien eine unnatürliche Wärme auszustrahlen. Er geriet ins Straucheln, ging in die Knie, ließ Czerny zu Boden sinken. Franz tat es ihm gleich. Sie waren weit genug weg vom Feuer. Hier drohte für den Augenblick keine Gefahr mehr. Er richtete sich wieder auf, schnaufte tief durch. Ivo blieb auf den Knien, tastete an Czernys Hals entlang, suchte den Puls. Der junge Pater war leichenblass, doch Franz meinte zu sehen, wie die Augenlider leicht flatterten. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur eine Illusion im Flackern des Feuers. Ivo tastete weiter. Franz fürchtete schon, noch eine Wiederbelebung versuchen zu müssen, doch dann hielt Ivo plötzlich inne, fühlte einen Moment an einer bestimmten Stelle, nickte schließlich. Czerny lebte. Der Wahnsinn war wenigstens nicht völlig umsonst gewesen.

Schwerfällig stemmte Ivo sich wieder auf die Füße, schnaufte immer noch, mit offenem Mund, wie nach dem jährlichen Ritt auf dem Ergometer beim Fitnesstest – und endlich brach Franz’ unterdrückte Anspannung sich Bahn. Die Erleichterung, Ivo lebend wieder zu haben machte Platz für die Wut, dass er überhaupt um das Leben seines Partners hatte fürchten müssen.

_„Du immer mit deinem Heldenscheiß, echt! Unprofessionell ist das!“_

Er hob die Hand, wusste einen Augenblick lang selbst nicht so genau, ob er Ivo jetzt eine reinhauen oder ihm um den Hals fallen wollte. Beides war gleichermaßen gerechtfertigt. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, verpasste ihm am Ende einfach nur einen Stoß gegen die Schulter. Ivo stolperte rückwärts, musste einen großen Schritt zur Seite machen, um sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Er gab ein kehliges Geräusch von sich, irgendwo zwischen Überraschung und Gleichgültigkeit, beschwerte sich aber nicht.

Franz wandte sich ab, atmete mehrmals tief durch, bevor er Ivo doch noch eine Szene machte. Sein Hals kratzte, seine Augen brannten immer noch. Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich in den Augenwinkeln. Das war nur der Rauch, der in der Nase stach. Nur der Rauch – und die unerträgliche Hitze. Die trocknete alles aus. Er blinzelte, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, schluckte trocken, versuchte das kratzige Gefühl zu vertreiben, die Feuchtigkeit aus den Augen zu wischen. Es wollte nicht recht gelingen, aber sein Blick klärte sich doch genug, dass er Karlhuber erkennen konnte. Den hatte er ja vollkommen vergessen. Jetzt stand er zwei Schritte neben ihm, starrte schwer atmend und fassungslos in die Flammen. Der Junge konnte ihm fast leidtun. Sein erster Außeneinsatz und dann gleich sowas. Na, Halleluja, wenn der mal nicht geschädigt fürs Leben war. Aber er hatte geistesgegenwärtig reagiert. Sehr geistesgegenwärtig. Dank ihm rauschten draußen schon die ersten Feuerwehrfahrzeuge heran. Franz trat zu ihm hinüber, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

_„Danke“_

Karlhuber legte nur den Kopf ein bisschen schief, so ein halbes Nicken, sagte aber kein Wort. Der war noch völlig geschockt. Trotzdem er hatte Potenzial. Erst souverän, dann geschockt, das war die richtige Reihenfolge. Nur über seine Unterstützung bei Ivos bekloppter Heldenaktion würden sie nochmal reden müssen. Ansonsten aber ein vielversprechender Kandidat.

Das Trampeln schwerer Stiefel drang herein und wenig später kam der erste Feuerwehrmann um die Ecke gestürmt. Lichtkegel von Taschenlampen tanzten durch die Halle, mischten sich in das Flackern der Flammen. Zwei Feuerwehrmänner stürmten sofort zu Czerny, leisteten ihm Erste Hilfe, ein dritter wies Karlhuber, Ivo und ihm ruhig aber bestimmt den Weg aus der Halle. Franz folgte ihm nur zu gerne. Endlich konnte er die Verantwortung für dieses Inferno abgeben, ihm den Rücken zukehren und mit ihm den finsteren Bildern, was alles hätte passieren können. Er packte Ivos Hand und zog ihn mit sich durch das große Tor hinaus ins Freie.

 

* * *

 

Franz ließ den Wagen vor dem Haus ausrollen und stellte den Motor ab. Seine Hände rutschten vom Lenkrad ab, fielen in seinen Schoß, er lehnte den Kopf zurück gegen die Kopfstütze und schloss die Augen, konnte sich einfach zu nichts mehr aufraffen. Schlüssel abziehen, Autotür aufmachen, aussteigen, drei Schritte bis zur Haustür, mehr war es nicht und doch schien es ihm eine kaum zu bewältigende Aufgabe. Die Anspannung der letzten Stunden hatte sich auf der Heimfahrt endgültig verflüchtigt, was blieb war nur noch eine bleierne Müdigkeit. Plötzlich musste er kämpfen, überhaupt die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

Das Gewitter hatte sich verzogen, war nur mehr ein dumpfes Grummeln in der Ferne, hier und da noch ein vereinzelter Blitz. Einzig der Regen trommelte weiterhin unaufhörlich aufs Dach. Wasser floss in Sturzbächen die Scheiben hinunter, versperrte die Sicht nach draußen. Neben ihm knackte ein Gurtschloss. Schwerfällig drehte er den Kopf ein wenig, schielte unter halbgeöffneten Lidern hindurch zu Ivo hinüber. Der hing ähnlich schwerfällig in seinem Sitz wie er selbst: Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, hängende Schultern, die Augen geschlossen. Vom Gurtstraffer gezogen rutschte der Sicherheitsgurt langsam quer über seine Brust. Er hatte das Gurtschloss geöffnet – seine Hand lag noch darauf –, aber jetzt fehlte ihm offenbar die Energie, sich aus dem Gurt zu befreien.

Die Falten in seinem Gesicht wirkten im diffusen Licht der Straßenlaterne weicher und tiefer zugleich. Über seinem Wangenknochen zeichnete sich noch immer deutlich ein dunkler Streifen ab. Franz streckte die Hand danach aus, wollte ihn vorsichtig wegwischen. Seine Fingerspitzen wurden feucht, als er ihn berührte und Ivo zuckte zusammen. Doch eine Brandwunde. Unangenehm, schmerzhaft, hässlich. Nur eine Kleinigkeit, verglichen mit dem, was hätte passieren können.

„Ich hab’ eine Scheißangst um dich g’habt, weißt des eigentlich? Mach sowas nie wieder, hörst. Nie wieder!“

Wieder kroch ihm ein stechender Schmerz die Nase hinauf, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Dabei war hier doch gar kein Rauch – aber vielleicht hatte das Brennen in den Augen auch nie daran gelegen. Franz presste die Augen zusammen, versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er wollte nicht heulen, nicht vor Ivo. Das wäre nicht fair. Er schaffte es nicht. Die erste Träne rollte seine Wange hinab und er sagte doch, was er nie hatte sagen wollen.

„Nie wieder! Versprich’s mir!“

Ivo blieb stumm. Sagte nichts, rührte sich auch nicht. Franz ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Klammerte sich an die Handbremse, kämpfte gegen die Tränen und gegen den Impuls, Ivos Hand zu ergreifen. Er starrte hinaus in den Regen, folgte den Fluten, die die Windschutzscheibe hinabrannen mit den Augen. Es war nicht fair, das wusste er, und er schämte sich für seine Bitte, für den Schmerz in seiner Brust, diesen verzweifelten, egoistischen Wunsch, nie wieder solche Angst um Ivo haben zu müssen und konnte es doch nicht ändern.

Eine warme Hand legte sich über seine, löste den krallenartigen Griff um die Bremse. Finger verschränkten sich ganz von allein und Daumen strich sanft über seinen Handrücken.

„Des kann ich net und des weißt auch. Es wär’ gelogen.“ Ivos Stimme klang schwer, belegt. Er stockte kurz, sprach dann weiter, fast tonlos. „Ich will dich net belügen. Ich liebe dich.“

Ivo drückte seine Hand, fest und sanft. Franz nickte nur stumm. Er hatte keine andere Antwort erwartet. Erhofft vielleicht, aber nicht erwartet. Dafür kannte er Ivo zu lange und zu gut. Er war ihm dankbar, dass er gar nicht erst versuchte, ihnen beiden etwas vorzumachen, und er wusste, er würde diese Angst wieder aushalten. Nächstes Mal, jedes Mal, so lange sie lebten. Weil er Ivo liebte. So wie er war.

„Ich dich doch auch, du Held.“

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
